Stolen
by TeenFanatic
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker are doing the 30 Hour Famine. Who knows what romance will stir up between Danny and Sam? My first oneshot; please R&R! Based on Stolen by Dashboard Confessional


_To Readers;_

I thought of this story idea after signing up for the 'thirty hour famine' at my school. No, not based on anything I experienced there (because I don't have a friend who's half ghost, I don't have another best friend who's fascinated by technology and because nothing romantic happened while I was there XD). I wanted to write a one-shot, and this had Danny/Sam written all over it! XD My first try at a one shot, I like it, and I hope you do too!

_**For anyone who does not know what the '30 hour famine' is**__, google up '30 hour famine' and click on the first result for a better explanation that I'm going to give. P Basically, you raise money to participate in a famine at a school, a church, etc. The money you raise goes towards __**"world vision,"**_ _to help needy, starving families. You turn in the money, and for thirty hours, you don't eat anything. During this time, (depending on where you are doing this event) you usually have a sleepover at the place, watch movies, play games, and a lot of other things to take your mind off of the hunger you will be facing, some outside of the place it is being hosted, like going swimming or bowling. Some go out to places in the community to help with community projects, like volunteering at animal shelters or doing clean up work at an old folks home. Believe me, it's for a good cause! Also, I mentioned some 'rules' in here for the famine, these DO NOT APPLY to all places that are hosting this event. What I wrote down applied for the place that I took the event, it may or may not apply in other areas. Basically, if you sign up for a 30 Hour Famine, do not base it on my rules. P For example, I said that 'if someone is feeling ill during this event, they may have a bowl of plain, steamed rice with teacher permission.' This is just something that applied at the famine I was at; this does not apply to all places that host the famine I believe._

_I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review! I'd really appreciate it! )_

_TF_

**-1-**

"That'll be six dollars and twenty cents," the cashier said.

I handed over all the change that I had with me; obviously Danny and Tucker weren't going to pitch in. They were broke, again, leaving me to pay for their order the third time this week. A green plastic tray carrying a veggie burger, two sets of cheeseburgers and fries, along with two Pepsi's was slid towards me, as I picked it up to carry the food to our normal Nasty Burger booth. My two best friends were already waiting there, Tucker and Danny, looking as hungry as only a starving dog could.

"I have no idea how you two will survive the thirty hour famine when your this hungry only three hours after lunch," I said sarcastically as I slid the tray onto the table.

"Yeah, me too, but children go without food for more then two days in some places, thirty hours won't be as hard. Besides, it's all for a good cause." Danny finished off with one of his excellent smiles.

"Then we may as well enjoy what we can of our last nasty burger meal for the next few days," Tucker chimed in, stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth while stretching his other hand out for one of the Pepsi's.

"Hey, I thought we ordered _three_ Pepsi's?" Danny said bewildered.

"Well, seeing as all of this is coming out of _my _pockets and not a penny from yours, I didn't have enough with me to buy three." I said, picking up my veggie burger.

"I guess Danny and I will just have to share the last one," I tried to say casually, throwing in a shrug.

Danny just stared at me for a moment; crap. What was he thinking? Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I tossed in a "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'll always carry around a lot of money," I said, taking a bite out of my Veggie burger. Danny just shrugged, reached across the table to grab the can of Pepsi, ripping it open and sticking in a straw. After taking a sip, he offered some to me. Of course, this act only caused Tucker to "oh" and "aw" at "the lovebirds." Thus of course, resulted in me kicking his knee hard enough with my steel-toed combat boots to leave a bruise there as a reminder if he ever did that again.

To get off the topic of the two "lovebirds" sharing a straw and a drink, Danny just brought up the question, "So, what are you planning to do during the famine?" He asked Tucker.

Tucker just said in a 'duh' tone "Hanging out with you, what else is there to do when you sleep over the school with nothing to eat for thirty hours?" Tucker took another sip from his soda, before leaning back in his seat, saying with a sly smile on his face, "As long as you two don't start going all romantic on each other."

"TUCKER!" Danny and I yelled in unison for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Tucker said stuffing more fries into his mouth. "I've always known you two will end up together, that might be sooner then la-" But Tucker was rudely interrupted by the force of a steel combat boot where he had a bruise the size of a cantaloupe by now.

"Ugh. I don't feel like eating anymore suddenly…" Tucker said as he crouched down towards his knee, pushing the rest of his fries and burger to Danny.

"Good," I said, as I finished the last of my burger, and reaching out for the Pepsi. Danny reached towards the Pepsi at the same time; I guess both of us didn't realize we were both going for it at the same time. His hands grazed ever so slightly over mine before I ripped my hands away and began blushing, as we both insisted the other could have the rest of the soda.

"I told you guys like each-" Tucker began, only once again to be stopped by a certain someone's combat boot.

**-2-**

"I wish I could have the rest of that nasty burger around now," Tucker complained as we walked down the hall to drop our sleeping bags off at Danny's locker.

"Tucker, that was only five hours ago, you still have another twenty-five left to go," Danny said, sort of chuckling.

"_Attention students. Please report to the gymnasium for announcements for spending the night." _Mr. Lancer's voice echoed throughout the school over the P.A. system. It was already seven; it was about time they did announcements. We managed to shuffle our way around the crowd of hundred at the school, who were starving along with us. Unfortunately, Paulina was on of those students.

"This is going to work out so great! I'm going to loose a good amount of weight by not eating! It's a dream come true!" Paulina excitedly exchanged with her friend Star as they took one of the last available seats. I just rolled my eyes at them and kept walking.

"And who knows? Maybe I'll pass out because of this whole 'not eating' thing, and maybe the ghost boy will show up and have to fly me to the hospital or something!" She said with a huge grin forming on her dolled up face.

Sure. Like that would happen, I thought bitterly as we looked for some seats. Ugh, why couldn't I get Paulina's last comment out of my head!? "Maybe the ghost boy will show up!" Maybe someone else out there would be better for 'the ghost boy' who appreciated both of his sides, not just the courageous super hero side of him, but the sensitive, clumsy blue-eyed teenager side of him. Maybe someone like me. Besides, there's no way I was going to let Danny go out with some preppy-slut princess, not while I was on earth. No way. Not over my dead and rotting body.

I sighed, taking a seat next to Danny and Tucker, squeezing in where we could along the overcrowded bleachers.

"We'd like to thank all students participating in this years '30 hour famine.' We'd like to do all we can to get your mind off the hunger you'll experience during this time, meaning you can do anything you'd like on school grounds, so long as they are appropriate, like playing one of the several games that are going on in the gym or spending time on the computer in the computer lab."

At that last comment, Tucker said in a victorious manner "Yes!" raising his hands, the techno geek making quite the fool of him. What was so fascinating about technology to him?

"There are however some restrictions," Mr. Lancer said coolly.

"Uh-oh…" I thought immediately. There was one thing that I defiantly had feared that may count as a restriction, I held my breath tightly until my lungs pretty much exploded and kept my fingers crossed, waiting anxiously.

"This event is helping you become more aware of starving children in the world. Please, respect the event, and do not sneak in food. Instead, drink plenty of fruit juice and water. Any seen with food will be sent home. If anyone is feeling ill, you may have a cup of plain, steamed rice with teacher permission."

"Secondly, this event ends at seven tomorrow evening. Tomorrow, we will be leaving school grounds to do some off-ground activities, like bowling and swimming. Before and after these events, there will be mandatory meetings that _every_ student must attend."

"Which brings me to the third topic, we will be hosting games and activities all evening, to help keep your mind off the hunger. Movies will also be shown in some rooms. Because of this, there is no specific "lights out" time. Students who wish to sleep will be allowed to sleep in designated sleeping areas, students who wish to stay up all night, may stay up all night."

"This leads to one of the last things I will be talking about, fourth, there will be a designated sleeping area for boys and girls."

My breath was released with large, mournful sigh. The one thing I was holding my breath on. Why? Why did there have to be separate sleeping areas for boys and girls? Now instead of spending the night with Danny and Tucker, I'd be stuck with Paulina and Star, listening to the two constantly babble over the latest gossip and hairstyles. Oh the fun.

I sunk lower in my seat then I already was, folding my arms across my chest and narrowed my brow. Whoever was next to cross me wasn't going to come across a very pleased Sam, that's for sure.

Mr. Lancer continued, "Boys will be sleeping in the cafeteria, girls will be sleeping in the band room. Any boy caught sneaking into the girls area, or vise versa, will be sent home."

"Last of all, there will be _no tolerance_ for romance," Mr. Lancer spoke firmly.

Tucker leaned over to Danny and I, with a cunning smile running across his face. Uh oh.

"You guys better play it cool then," he said, my face began to burn up immediately. How many times did I have to kick him on the back of the head before he got the point to stop doing that!?

"See! You're blushing!" I lifted my combat boot; pointed to it and then to the growing bruise on his knee with a determined face, "Don't think I won't kick you again." Tucker got the point, and slowly turned back to face Mr. Lancer, still wearing the same, sly smirk on his face.

"There _will_ be chaperones tonight, any suspicious activity will be reported, and possibly sent home. That is all; the first activity will begin shortly. Thank you, and good luck." Mr. Lancer finished, dismissing the students.

Everyone got up to leave, but me? I just lay slumped in my seat with about a million things running through my head. I mean, how could they separate me from my best friends like that! It's not like I have any girls I could hang around with here!Danny and Tucker must have picked up on my bad mood, and sat back down.

"It'll be fine Sam," Danny said gently. "We can still hang out."

"Yeah, but do you really think I want to spend my precious sleeping hours with some preppy princess and her drone for a best friend? I know _you_ guys wouldn't mind, but I personally don't want to be stuck in a room with evil itself overnight." I finished crossly.

"Just don't think about it Sam, we can hang out most of the night and still hang out tomorrow. I'm sure a few hours with other people won't kill you," Danny said, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, sure," I said trying to emphasize how much I was being sarcastic. I just sighed and got up again, motioning for the two to follow me.

"Well, it's almost seven fifteen, lets just try to squeeze in some fun until we begin to feel sleepy." And what came next was just, well, predictable.

"Can we go to the computer lab first?" Came a small voice that belonged to Tucker. Danny and I rolled our eyes and sighed, some how making our way towards the computer lab.

**- 3 -**

"Oh! You're so going down!" Danny said to Tucker, smiling as the point number on the screen grew, as beeping noises and explosions hummed from their computers.

"Your scores may be high, but you guys will _never_ beat my score at DOOMED." I said smugly, pointing at Danny's score. "And you think you know how to play?"

Danny and Tucker glared at me for a second before turning back to their screen. I laughed quietly to myself, and they thought a girl couldn't play. I took a seat at the computer beside Danny's.

"I guess I'll play another round or two, but just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," I warned them. But not before glancing at the clock, it was already ten thirty. How did we spend so much time in here anyways?

"Okay, close your games, we've spent enough time in here," I said coldly. "It's already ten thirty, we can do better things besides then play DOOMED all night." I said while yanking at the twos shirt collars.

"No we don't!" Tucker yelled, trying to stay as close to the screen as possible. Danny was easier to get off the computer. Tucker however, took a few minutes.

By the time Danny and I had finally pulled Tucker away from the computer, quite literally, _pulled_, we searched for an empty space in some hallway. Finding an empty space, I signaled for the two to stay here. Within several minutes, I came back holding a laptop and a bag with almost every known DVD to man.

"Lucky for you guys, I thought ahead," I said as I began to set up _'Spiderman two'_ on my laptop. I'm telling you, watching a movie without popcorn or pop, or even something to just nibble on is _torture_.

Well, we managed to make it halfway through the movie before beginning to talk. I pulled out my iPod and began flicking randomly through my list for a song, offering a headphone to Danny. The two of us casually talked about music, a little too loud for Tucker, who had to keep reminding the two lovebirds to keep it quiet. Unfortunately for him, mentioning the word "love birds" just caused Tucker to get a hard punch on the arm from a certain Goth girl. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

"Wow, you have some great songs on here Sam," Danny commented, as one of our favorite Dumpty-Humpty songs ended. The next song began, and Danny just looked at the screen, to see the words "_Stolen; Dashboard Confessional_" sprawled out.

"You like this song? I thought you'd be into more…I don't know, heavier music I guess, this is so, I don't know, romancy," Danny shrugged.

"And how would you know it was a 'romantic' song?" I replied dryly.

"I've heard Jazz listen to it a few times," Danny said. "It's not a bad song though, we can listen to it, I guess…"

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes"_

"_And catch the last weekend of the last week"_

"_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,"_

"_Another sun soaked season fades away"_

"_You have stolen my heart_."

I swear, it took all of my willpower not to look at Danny. Whenever I listen to this song, I always end up thinking about him. And he was sitting right next to me. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn brightly as a caught a glance of him, semi watching the movie but listening to the song. Thankfully though, the song ended. It felt like forever with Danny sitting beside me, no joke.

"That's actually quite a nice song," Danny said as it finished, glancing at me. I smiled back and turned to my iPod, and frowned.

"Well, it's the last we'll be hearing tonight, my iPod just died," I said, a little bit irritated. I stuffed it back inside my bag and tried to pay attention to the movie. But I couldn't get the song out of my head.

It was by the time we had gone through, oh, I don't know, three or four movies when, much to my dismay, began to feel as if my eyelids were growing weights. Why now? Why? It was only three in the morning! What kind of night creature am I? Paulina and Star would be up all night talking about boys and bras, and who knows what else. But I was feeling sleepy, and I'd be even grumpier tomorrow if I didn't get a good sleep. Darn.

**- 4 -**

"I'll be taking that laptop about now," I said, standing up to pull out the charger cord. "As much as I hate to admit it, I do need some sleep." I spat out cruelly.

"Yeah, it is getting late," Danny admitted. "I should have begun patrol hours ago."

I shrugged as I collected my DVD's that were spread out everywhere on the floor and began stuffing them inside my bag along with my very dead iPod.

"Okay, see you in the morning then." I said, yawning and I began to walk off to the place I was at first determined to stay away from for as long as I could tonight; the band room.

I walked into the band room and tossed my bag in the small corner I picked for myself earlier on. No sign of Paulina or Star anywhere, thank heavens. The coast was clear; they probably had the same idea I had. Grabbing my pajamas, I made way for the restrooms to get ready to sleep.

After changing into my black sweatpants and my purple tank top embroidered with a bat, I somehow made my way back to my sleeping area. I crawled inside my warm, black sleeping bag. It was hours ago, and I still couldn't get the song out of my head, the chorus kept repeating in my head.

"_You have stolen my heart,"_

Ever have a time when your really tired but you just can't fall asleep? Man, was I in for one of these nights. I wish I had some sort of off switch to turn off my brain. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the song, or Danny, out of my head.

I tossed and turned, I counted sheep and numbers in my head, I smeared my face into my pillow and my brain still wouldn't shut up. And to make things even more delightful, Paulina and Star had returned from wherever they were. Trying to make myself as unnoticed as possible, I curled up even tighter against the wall, the last thing I needed were these jerks at this hour. Why didn't I remember my stupid iPod charger? Why? Why?

I was mentally slapping myself for forgetting my charger, if I had it, I could just drone their high pitched preppy voices out, but no, instead, I had to listen to them talk about (why was I not surprised?) boys and makeup.

Just as I was wishing a big, black hole would magically appear to swallow me up, something strong and unidentifiable wrapped it's arms around my waist.

I almost shrieked, but a hand wrapped around my mouth. Slowly, I sank into the floor and the voices of Paulina and Star faded off into the distance.

"Now would be a great time for Danny to appear and fight of the cree-…" I began to think, but my trail of thought was stopped abruptly by seeing a pair of glowing, green eyes.

My tightly clenched jaw would have been stammering, I'm sure. What was he doing? He was supposed to be on patrol!

We were fully beneath the band room floor by now, in fact, it felt like we were rising. By the time we were out of the ground, we were outside by the courtyard. I noticed this when I finally opened my eyes, about say, a few hundred meters off the ground?

My eyes flared open, I guess he felt me panic because he slid an arm beneath my legs and another around my back, holding me tightly. The immediate change in height had, as much as I hated to admit it, scared the freaking crap out of me. My arms slung tightly around Danny's neck and I buried my face into his chest. "_Please let this be just a dream," _I murmured to myself.

Slowly but surely, we began to make a descend. The big oak tree that sat perched in the middle of the orchid drew closer into view, soon enough, I was able to feel it's rough tree bark, about ten meters off the ground. Danny let go of me, setting me on a large branch.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I said as soon as he took a seat next to me in the tree. His large, green eyes met mine genuinely.

"Sam…" he began, stumbling over his own words. He brushed a fat piece of hair that dangled in front of my eyes.

"Yes?" I said quietly. His eyes peered away for a second, but quickly met my gaze again, he picked up my hands.

"You have stolen my heart."

Gently, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against mine. Shock overtook me, but after a moment, it faded away and I melted into his lips. His hands lowered to my waist, trying to pull me closer to him, and I let him. My hands crawled up his back and found them settling in his hair. My heart beat faster; I couldn't believe what was happening. But when we separated for breath, it only took a moment to lock our lips again.

His lips begged for more, as he began to run his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly surrendered. It was three in the morning, and here I was, sitting in a tree in a battle for dominance with my best friends tongue where there were teachers and students everywhere. But I don't care.

His lips slowly separated from mine, as if to make it last as long as he could, which was fine by me. He released his hands from my waist and placed them in my hands. I set my head in his chest and closed my eyes, trying to remember this moment. He leaned his head on mine, kissing my raven black hair first. He placed one arm protectively around my back, as the two of us drifted further into dreamland. But I already felt like I was there.

**- 5 -**

"_Good morning students! It's time to wake up! We've got a busy day ahead of us people! Meeting in the gym at six thirty."_ Rang Mr. Lancer's voice throughout the far too loud school speakers. It was only six in the morning, why was he waking us up at this terrible time of the day? I just don't understand morning people.

Ignoring the announcement I turned over in my sleeping bag to the wall. Wait a minute…I was in my sleeping bag.

I sat up immediately and searched the room. It was the same it was when I had last seen it last night, well, minus the whole Paulina and Star gabbing away thing, they were sleeping, and it was going to take the jaws of life to wake them up at this hour.

_Everything was the same. Oh no…_ I thought mournfully in my head, had I dreamt that Danny kissed me last night? Oh please, I hope not…and how was I supposed to find out now? I wasn't just going to go up to Danny and casually say, "Oh, by the way, did you take me away from the band room last night, take me up to a tree, say you loved me and kissed me?" Imagine how well that would go over if I had just dreamt it. It would go over like a ton of freaking bricks, that's how.

Wide eyed at how badly this could become, I quickly pulled on my black hoody and made way for the gym.

And then it happened; an all too familiar "Hey Sam!" was called from behind me in the halls. I turned to see Danny running towards me through a mob of students, an enormous smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said happily, and then pecked a quick kiss on my lips. _Oh my…did it?_

Danny took my hand and we began to walk calmly towards the gym, well, I wasn't really, I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. "Ummm, Danny?" I began.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Did something…I don't know…happen last night…?" I said, practically falling over my own words. Danny stopped and walked in front of me.

"Something?" He asked, and then slid his arms behind my back pulling me closer, his eyes and lips mere centimeters away from my own. "Something like this?" he said, closing his lips in on mine.

He let go after about a minute, I think he knew he couldn't begin to French me right there in the hall, I mean, there _was_ students behind him, and there _was_ teachers around us. I glanced up at him, a smile growing on my face.

"Yes, maybe something like that," I said, and I couldn't resist myself from smiling boldly. His hand found it's way into my hands, and we walked towards the gym.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson, remember what I said earlier about a strict 'romance' policy?" Mr. Lancer said strictly as they entered the gym. Danny released him arm from my hands almost immediately, and continued walking. But before a second passed, our hands managed to sneak back together.

Tucker was already in the bleachers, doing some do-dad on one of his electronics. He glanced up, smirking at us.

"See! I told you two love birds would end up together!"

But this time, I didn't care. This time was different. This time, Danny took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, placing a quick, wet peck on the cheek. But this time, along with all the other times he had said it, Tucker was right.


End file.
